winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Serena
|origin = Domino |fairy = Bloom |cartoon = The Spill |comic = #104: The Mirror of the Sea |lcartoon = The Mystery of the Abyss |lcomic = #110: The Magical Valley of Linphea |italian = Cristina Poccardi (first voice) Rachele Paolelli {second voice) (Season 5) Ilaria Giorgino (Movie 3) |nick = Laura Bailey |gallery = Yes}}Serena is the Keeper of Domino's Ocean Gate and Bloom's bonded selkie. Appearance Serena has a pale pink-blue skin, blue eyes with cyan eye shadows, rose lips and blue body-tail with flame patterns on it. She wears a blue spiral shell-shaped hat decorated by two dragon horns-like corals. A transparent orange veil attached to the hat. She has a orange flame-shaped symbol on her forehead. Personality Serena is a nice, sweet and talkative Selkie. She is also very brave and strong willed. According to Bloom, she talks very fast and is the cutest thing ever. Series Season 5 *Winx Club - Episode 501 Serena first appears in "Test of Courage," where her magical powers are stolen by Tritannus. She later bonds with Bloom, when the Winx Club (minus Musa and Tecna) go to find the Gem of Courage. She also appears in the next episode, when the Winx go to fully obtain Sirenix and cross the Sirenix Gate. She is seen with the other Selkies, Winx, and the Guardians of Sirenix converging their magic to help the Winx gain Sirenix. Serena appears again in the episode "The Battle for the Infinite Ocean" along with the all the other Selkies that were summoned by the portal from the Breath of the Ocean. Movies The Mystery of the Abyss Serena makes an appearance of where Omnia was and trying to get away but Tritannus got there in time before she could escape. Herself and the other Selkies were trapped in a stormy barrier, preventing them to not leave it and were cover by something not letting them to speak. Then she tell Omnia that someone is coming which were the Winx. Then herself and the Selkies followed to the Winx where the hidden pearl was and stays outside to warn Omnia if Tritannus escaped with the pearl. Later on the movie, she threw the pearl to one of the Selkies. She was last saw when they danced around in a line then Omnia. Comics Season 5 *Issue 104: The Mirror of the Sea *Issue 105: The Jaws of the Abyss *Issue 110: The Magical Valley of Linphea Trivia *The name Serena is of Latin origin and means serene or calm. **It may also come from word serenade. As a creature of ocean, her name could be a play on the word siren, which are typically depicted in a similar fashion to mermaids. *Serena bonded with her fairy faster than any other Selkie. *Serena is the last Selkie to lose their powers, as well as the last Selkie to bond with a fairy. *Laura Bailey, who voices Serena, also voices Tressa in the Nickelodeon dub. Category:Selkies Category:Winx Club Category:Season 5 (Winx Club) Category:Underwater Characters Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Domino Category:Bloom Category:Female Characters Category:Allies Category:Underwater Category:Winx Club: The Mystery of the Abyss Category:Serena Category:Comics